Colin-142
|birth= |death= |gender=Male |height=*7'2 (Without armor) *7'6 (In armor) |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |cyber=* * |affiliation=* ** *** **** ****Special Activities Division *****Operational Detachment-Sigma |rank= |specialty=Solo operations |battles=*New Baltimore Campaign *Altair III Campaign *Battle of New Saidabad *Battle of Fontijn * *Beta Taurius II Campaign |status=Active |class=Class I }} Lieutenant, Junior Grade Colin-142, also known as Codename: WARHAMMER, was a Class I SPARTAN-II supersoldier who operated primarily under the auspices of the Office of Naval Intelligence as a solo operator. During the war, he would be attached to various other Spartan units to help bolster combat efficiency during particularly intense operations or those of distinct importance to ONI. While initially dissatisfied when assigned as a force multiplier, he eventually grew attached to the teams he assisted and their members, forming close bonds with many of them over the years. Of particular note was he repeated interactions with Sapphire Team and its commander Bailey-132 who, after initial attempts to alienate him quickly became a close associate and comrade, whom 142 worked with multiple times over the course of the war. In late 2536, due to his connections, he was one of only a handful of people who was informed about the SPARTAN-III Program, a company of 300 Spartan soldiers who would be utilized in glorified suicide operations. When he was first informed, he was furious as he felt that their creation somehow invalidated the sacrifices his friends had made. Even though the soldiers he would be working with were augmented separately and equipped with a cheaper version of MJOLNIR, this did little to assure him that they would be little more than cannon fodder and would do anything but complicate his missions. Thus, for years, whenever he operated alongside SPARTAN-IIIs, he would consistently berate and belittle them. This continued until 2543, when the Covenant invaded the industrial colony of New Zaječar and in response, the UNSC dispatched Colin and his longtime friend Doug-103 along with the SPARTAN-III Centurion Team. Despite initial hostility, the sacrifice of two members of the team seemingly proved their worth to him as Spartans and his demeanor changed rapidly to open acceptance of them. After the end of the war and the creation of the new , ONI created their own dedicated force of Spartans, the Special Activities Division, of which the largest group was assigned to the stealth cruiser, UNSC Vegas, Colin's former posting before the Fall of Reach. Soon after, Colin was again assigned to the Vegas, this time with a promotion to Lieutenant, Junior Grade and as the commanding officer of the SAD contingent onboard, along with the newly promoted Ensign Chi-A497, leader of the SPARTAN-III Bellerophon Team. For several years, Colin and the Spartans aboard the Vegas carried out some of the most high risk missions in the Post-War world, including the elimination of both resurgent insurrectionist forces and the numerous Covenant remnant factions that were beginning to spring up. In early 2558, the Vegas arrived at the Forerunner Shield World of Requiem to assist the Spartans aboard the UNSC Infinity, as well as to acquire intelligence on the capabilities of the constructs and the acquisition of Forerunner artifacts. In late 2558, enormous Forerunner constructs, known as Guardians, began emerging on several human colonies, causing massive amounts of damage. It was eventually revealed that Cortana, the former AI partner of legendary SPARTAN-II , had survived her apparent destruction and managed to enter the Forerunner , where she was led to believe that it was AI, not Humanity, who were meant to reclaim the . She then led her Guardians and various AI who had joined her into shutting down and blockading several key human systems. Luckily, many AI who had joined her were terminated as part of the , which was still in use despite the end of the war years earlier. In response to this, Admiral authorized the creation of Operation Detachment-Sigma, an emergency sub-group of the Special Activities Division, based onboard the UNSC Vegas and led by Colin, Chi, and a recently pardoned Bailey, who had been in an ONI detention facility for almost eight months, with the purpose to cause as much havoc behind Promethean lines as possible. Biography Early Life Colin was born on the colony world of Paris IV to a middle class family and had a fairly normal childhood. While at first glance he appeared to be indistinguishable from any other child his age aside from his abnormal height, he was much stronger and more intelligent than his peers as a result of his DNA, which made him a perfect candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program. After being identified as a potential candidate by the Paris IV Vaccination Program, the data of which was coopted by ONI, he was visited by an intelligence officer who claimed to be a scout for a new gifted school that would be opening. Having thoroughly impressed the officer, his abduction was green lit by Dr. Halsey and he was taken and replaced with a after being separated from his family during a local fair. Training After his abduction, Colin was taken to the planet along with seventy four other children from around the colonies. Upon arriving, the candidates were separated into teams, with Colin initially being placed into Green Team. During their first challenge, Colin ran ahead of his team, arriving shortly after John-117, and even though his team did not come last, they were still annoyed by him leaving them behind. This trend continued throughout training until several months later when Chief Petty Officer suggested switching him to a different team to see if that would help him improve, and so he was reassigned to under Jerome-092. Unfortunately, he continued with his solo attitude during missions, and thus he changed teams again, this time to the more independently-minded . While he seemed to improve, it still wasn't what Halsey and Mendez were looking for, so they decided on a test. On their next operation, while all the teams were assembling their equipment, Colin was pulled aside and told he would not be joining his team for the mission, instead he would be made to go alone. Mendez had hoped that being forced to survive for several days by himself would break him and cause him to fall in line with his team and the other candidates. Instead, when the mission was over and recovery teams were sent out to retrieve the trainees, they found a small shelter seemingly built by Colin, along with a makeshift fire pit and food. While searching for the child, Colin, who had been hiding nearby, managed to sneak away and steal their Warthog, driving back to base with it. After being reprimanded for stealing UNSC property and abandoning two soldiers out in the wilderness, Colin was congratulated on having done so well. After being sent on several other missions solo, Halsey and Mendez realized that he worked better by himself than with a team and decided to keep him on his own from that point on. Soon after being removed from a team environment, representatives from ONI came to discuss him with Halsey. These agents, actually from ONI's secretive Section 0 branch, agreed to donate part of their funding to Halsey's program in return for gaining Colin as one of their personal operatives. Halsey, always in need of additional funds to cover the mounting costs of the program and that of Project: MJOLNIR, agreed and soon after completing augmentations, Colin was conscripted into Section 0, serving directly under Admiral Margaret Parangosky, who quickly took a liking to the young supersoldier. Human-Covenant War Shortly after he joined ONI, Colin and the other surviving Spartans made their way to the , arriving on November 27, 2525. Once there, they were finally equipped with their own suits of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, and while Colin was satisfied with the suit, he disliked the standard olive drab paint scheme it came with, something he would later rectify after the battle, using his ONI connections to have it repainted. Shortly after, a Covenant cruiser came out of slipspace and began attacking the facility and the frigate that brought them there, the UNSC Commonwealth. After returning to the Commonwealth, the Spartans went on an EVA mission to board the enemy ship, though only Blue Team made it aboard where they destroyed it from the inside, losing in the process. After the battle, Colin and the other Spartans were thoroughly briefed on the Covenant and their attacks on Harvest. New Baltimore Campaign It wasn't long after acquiring their armor that Colin was mobilized for combat. While the majority of the other Spartans were being sent to Harvest to help with the escalating campaign there, Colin was going to be deployed to the Outer Colony of New Baltimore. On December 9, 2525, a Covenant missionary ship stumbled upon the colony, where it was engaged and destroyed by the local defense flotilla, but not before it managed to send a distress signal to the Covenant, alerting them of the planet's location. Two days later, on December 11, a small battlegroup arrived, consisting of three CRS-class light cruisers and a CCS-class battlecruiser, and within minutes had destroyed or crippled the three CMA ships present. After initial first contact was made, New Baltimore's colonial governor, Kennedy Royston, sent out a general distress signal requesting for reinforcements. The message was first received by the nearby colony of where the 46th Naval Fleet was being prepared for deployment to Harvest. The fleet's commanding officer, Admiral Douglas Levy, ordered the redeployment of the fleet to New Baltimore before the Covenant reinforcements could arrive, reaching the colony on December 12, unfortunately, the Covenant battlegroup had arrived the day before and had begun landing troops and supplies to the surface. Not wanting to immediately throw his forces at the Covenant ships, Admiral Levy decided instead to deploy Marine forces to the surface to assist the beleaguered Army units present. Unfortunately, Covenant infantry had already erected numerous anti-aircraft cannons around possible landing zones in the capital and other major cities. In response to this, Levy authorized an ODST combat drop to make way for the main landing force. Having been attached to the fleet before it departed Madrigal by ONI, Colin was assigned to the first wave of ODSTs being dropped into the capital. Being deployed by the fleet's flagship, the Marathon-class cruiser Little Big Horn, Colin and a company of ODSTs managed to fight their way through the capital, destroying over two dozen AA cannons, but not without taking heavy casualties first, losing over half of the company in their assaults on the guns. Soon after the last gun fell, Marines from the fleet were already being deployed, along with vital medical supplies and ammunition for the troops already engaged. Within two days of arriving, Colin had helped UNSC forces break the Covenant's siege of the capital, forcing them to retreat to several outposts that had been established outside of the city. Over the next four days, Colin was deployed to various locations around the planet to help mop up Covenant forces, as the main bulk of the invasion force was killed in the capital, and on December 18, Admiral Levy managed to destroy the battlegroup with a well planned attack, eliminating all four Covenant ships whilst only losing five of his own. With no ships to retreat to or resupply them, surviving Covenant forces were quickly eliminated, and UNSC and civilian organizations began the process of tallying the dead and rebuilding their cities and infrastructure which had been damaged during the attack. On December 20, an ONI prowler arrived to extract Colin for his next mission, the colony of Altair III, which had been attacked during the closing days of the battle. Battle of Altair III On January 3, 2526, the prowler arrived above Altair III only to lay witness to the full scale Covenant invasion, a fleet of fifteen ships having attacked on December 14, destroying the fleet over the course of a week. Since then, they had been landing ground forces in specific areas, mostly near smaller settlements and the more remote wilderness areas of the planet, their ships having already destroyed the capital and all other major cities on the planet through heavy orbital bombardment. ONI Recon teams had reported that Covenant forces on the surface had brought large amounts of excavation equipment and seemed more preoccupied digging in the planet's large marshy regions and mountains than eliminating any surviving humans. Having never observed this behavior before, the Office of Naval Intelligence deployed Colin to the surface to investigate the Covenant's activities and to stop them if possible. Battle of New Saidabad New Zaječar conflict In 2543, the industrial gem of the Inner Colonies, New Zaječar, was in danger of falling under attack as Covenant forces had destroyed several nearby colonies in the past three months. In response to this, ONI deployed SPARTAN-III Centurion Team, along with attached SPARTAN-IIs Colin-142 and Doug-103, a long time friend of Colin and another solo operator assigned to ONI. Stationed aboard the Marathon-class heavy cruiser, the UNSC Kasaan Bay, they witnessed the Covenant fleet exit slipspace just outside the planet's orbital defense grid. The ship was quickly boarded, with many marines dying to keep them away from the bridge. Alongside this, the Covenant also began sending forces ground side, forcing the Spartans to leave the ship via Pelican and head to the capital. Fall of Reach By July, 2552, Reach stood as the last major obstacle between the Covenant and Earth. Taken off the front line and sent to Reach to test the second iteration of the MJOLNIR Mark V on July 20, 2552, Colin was one of the first to learn of the Covenant presence on Reach after NOBLE Team discovered an advanced party at the Visegrád Relay. As NOBLE Team and several other ONI reconnaissance units scoured the rural areas of the planet, Colin was deployed to eliminate them as they were discovered, simultaneously collecting data on the Mark V's combat performance throughout the night and the next three days, leaving him unable to assist in the defense of ONI's SWORD Base. In the week afterwards, ONI brought in more Spartan-grade assets to assist in the planet's defense, as Naval Intelligence knew it would not be long before a much larger Covenant force arrived. Two weeks after the arrival of the Covenant scout force, Colin was assigned to the UNSC Army's 1454th Infantry Regiment in a diversionary attack in preparation for the planned assault on the Covenant's main staging point in the Viery Territory. Battle of Earth After escaping the destruction of Reach onboard an ONI prowler, he was brought to Earth to rest and recuperate. After learning of the demise of a large number of his fellow Spartans, he became concerned for the war, as with Reach gone, the Covenant was now on Earth's doorstep, and it would not take much to destroy the UNSC defenses and burn it as they had Reach. In the weeks following he arrival on Earth, he helped test the new MJOLNIR Mark VI along with fellow SPARTAN-II, , after which he was issued his own suit, as his Mark V had been almost irreparably damaged on Reach, which he immediately set about customizing. Towards the end of September, and the beginning of October, more Spartan survivors from Reach began arriving on Earth, including Sapphire Team, led by Bailey-132, one of his closest friends in the program. After failing to convince to allow the ONI agents onboard the prowler that evacuated him to bring them onboard, he was unsure as to whether they had survived the battle. Still, even as friends returned, he was distraught at their shape; many were beaten, bruised, burned, with two in critical condition. Sometime before October 19, what remained of SPARTAN-II Blue Team arrived at Earth onboard the heavily damaged UNSC Gettysburg, warning of an impending Covenant invasion. Suddenly put on high alert, the UNSC High Command ordered that all available naval units be recalled to Earth to help in the defense of the world, this included many Spartans not present at Reach, mostly members of the second class of the SPARTAN-II Program. Battle of Gorgan When the Covenant arrived on October 20, 2552, six days from his other deployment, Colin was deployed along with the rest of the Spartans currently on Earth to repel the Covenant invaders. His first stop was the city of Gorgan, Iran, which had come under heavy Covenant attack, with beleaguered Army forces struggling to keep a foothold in the city. Deployed alongside him were the members of Team Tekko, a unit of the newly deployed SPARTAN-III Gamma Company. Post-War After the war's end, Colin was reassigned to the Office of Naval Intelligence's Special Activities Division as the unit's Field Commander along with a promotion to Lieutenant, Junior Grade. He, along with his new second-in-command, Ensign Chi-A497, were stationed on the [[UNSC Vegas|UNSC Vegas]], an ONI stealth cruiser where they led the one hundred strong Spartan contingent aboard. While aboard the ship, Colin's attention was almost wholly focused on resurgent insurrectionist forces rather than Covenant remnant groups, though he did see action against them on several dozen worlds and facilities. Using the ruthless efficiency he was known for during the war, he and his fellow Spartans wiped out numerous rebel cells on dozens of planets, bringing order and peace back to lawless worlds in the Outer Colonies and the Frontier. In early 2558, after several years engaged in the Outer Colonies and the Frontier, the Vegas was ordered to join the UNSC Infinity and her battlegroup around the Forerunner Shield World known as . Joining the Requiem Campaign, Colin finally made the transition to the GEN2 platform as he was reunited with Doug-103 for the first time in several years. Deploying to the Forerunner world's surface, 142 engaged the combined forces of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and the installation's own Promethean defensive constructs, including recovering the bodies of SPARTAN-IV Fireteam Castle, disabling enemy defenses, and recovering Forerunner artifacts for ONI. During his downtime, he spent considerable time in Infinity's War Games simulators, training the ship's compliment of SPARTAN-IVs. Equipment Over the course of his service, Colin wore a variety of MJOLNIR suits and variants, though many of them were simply for testing. Still, there were a select few suits he wore for extended periods of time. These suits all bosted the same unusual cobalt and olive color scheme that had become somewhat of his trademark. Career Service Vitae |} Personality & Traits Trivia Category:Characters Category:Demons of Hope Category:DoH SPARTANs Category:Class I Spartan-IIs